


S.O.S - Save Our Suga (from the Team Known as Karasuno)

by reiflection



Series: Karasuno Happenings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiflection/pseuds/reiflection
Summary: “Sugawara-san, what’s that?” Hinata pointed to a dark patch on Suga’s neck.And that's when Suga knew, he fucked up.





	S.O.S - Save Our Suga (from the Team Known as Karasuno)

“Sugawara-san, what’s that?” Hinata pointed to a dark patch on Suga’s neck. “Did you get bitten by a bug or something?”

Suga leaned the mop he was using to clean the gym floors against the wall and turned to face his junior. “Hm?” Suga was confused. He wasn’t sure what he was talking about. “Where?” 

Hinata tilted his head a bit and pointed to a spot on his own neck to reflect where it was. “Right there!” The first year moved closer to the ashen blond to further inspect the mark. 

On reflex, Suga’s hand shot up to cover them. “O-Oh!” Suga’s voice cracked. He’d completely forgot about them until Hinata reminded him. He was going to kill Daichi. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again. He was embarrassed, and it was written all over his face by the deep pink it flushed. “It’s just a bug bite!” 

“Really?” Hinata was all up in his personal space, his hazel brown eyes sparkled with curiosity as they scanned Suga’s neck. “There’s one more here, and over here... and here!” 

The ashen blond’s palms began to sweat, there was no way in hell he could tell one of his volleyball children how he got these, especially Hinata. Hinata was more innocent and oblivious than most of his teammates. As one of Karasuno’s parental figures, it was his duty to protect him. He needed to think of an excuse, and fast. 

Suga looked everywhere around the gym except into Hinata’s eyes. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it felt like the same eyes he uses on the court to watch their opponents. Hinata was trying to connect the dots on his own, and it made Suga—despite his current situation—proud at how much he’s improved since he joined the club. 

“I,” Suga hoped his lie was enough to trick those over observant eyes. “I probably left the window open last night and a bunch of mosquitos must’ve came in and bit me.” 

A moment of silence passed between them before Hinata took a step back from Suga’s personal space. “Oh! Please be careful Sugawara-san!” He shivered. “Mosquitos are scary... They’re like little vampires..” 

“Oh? Is wittle Hinata scared of mosquitos?” As if out of nowhere, the tall middle blocker chimed into the conversation from behind Hinata. A snide remark as always. 

He quickly turned around and put his hands up in defence. “Shut up, mosquitos might be scary, but you’re just as annoying as ‘em!” 

“Hah?” Tsukishima raised his voice in annoyance. “You’re the one who’s small like them.” He evilly grinned. Yamaguchi snickered in the distance after hearing his childhood friend’s jab at Hinata’s height. 

Suga sighed as the two continued their routinely squabble, though he appreciated the distraction it gave his orange haired friend. He was hoping it wouldn’t be brought up ever again, until he heard the familiar voice from a particular buzz cut second year bounce around the gymnasium walls.

“Oi!” He pushed his way in between Hinata and Tsukishima to stop their bickering. “Don’t fight in front of- Suga-san,” his voice changed from his usual demeanour and became quieter. “What’re those on your neck?” 

The ashen blond began to sweat again. Just when he thought the topic had been dropped. “Oh I...” He drifted off. 

Tanaka’s eyes glanced at his neck. “Oh, _I_ get it.” He returned his gaze back to making eye contact with him, stroking his chin as he put the information together. Suga swallowed. He could’ve sworn that he was dripping in buckets of his own sweat. Tanaka actually using his head? Unbelievable. It was a first in Suga’s books. 

A moment of silence spread between the four of them, Hinata and Tsukishima giving Tanaka a look of curiosity. Tanaka’s gaze was so intense and full of certainty that Suga had to look away, his eyes wandered to a particularly interesting spot on the floor below. 

“Don’t tell me you...” Tanaka paused. Suga was getting impatient. He knew the second year was doing this on purpose to be overdramatic. His heart was beating fast in his ears, was he really going to be found out? “Left the window open and got bitten by a bunch of mosquitos?” 

A small sigh of relief left Suga’s lips. He really didn’t expect anyone else to actually believe that was the reason for all the marks on his neck. It wasn’t even a well-thought out lie to begin with because mosquito bites didn’t actually look like that, but nonetheless, he was relieved once again. 

Suga nodded his head as he scratched one of the mysterious marks on his neck to add to the impression that Tanaka was right, the tender skin hurting upon the pressure he applied. It was easier to lie when two of them already believed it. “Yea! That’s exactly what I did.” 

Tanaka clapped him on the shoulder. “I did it one time too, Suga-san. I woke up in the morning and had ‘em everywhere! It took a week for me to kill them all.” Suga laughed dryly. Tanaka’s voice grew low. “I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemies.” 

“No,” Nishinoya clapped Tanaka from behind on the shoulder as if he appeared out of no where. “Ryuu, you got it all wrong! Can’t you see,” He put his hands on his hips as a hearty chuckle filled with overconfidence erupted from his chest at the conclusion he came to. He pointed at the ashen blond. “Suga-san clearly has a girlfriend!” 

Hinata and Tsukishima stopped their bickering and all of their eyes widened. Suga internally panicked. This couldn’t have gone worse. “Sugawara-san, you have a girlfriend?!” Hinata was shocked. 

“No I-“ 

“Isn’t it obvious? Look, Shoyou!” The libero pointed to the bruises on his neck. “Signs of their passionate love... it warms my manly heart!” 

Tanaka’s hand dropped to his side, his face looked stone cold and dejected. “Suga-san... you have a girlfriend?” His voice was ghastly, as if his soul had been sucked right out of him. 

“No! I’m telling you-“

“I want a girlfriend!” Tanaka yelled, sending Suga’s ear drums earlier to the grave than himself. Everyone in the gym stopped cleaning. All eyes were on the scene that was unfolding right in front of him. “How come you have one?!” He whined. 

Nishinoya pat Tanaka on the back as he was hunched over pretending to sob into his hands. He was being over dramatic, as the two of them always were. 

“Ryuu.” Nishinoya called his name and he looked up at him. The shorter man put his hands on Tanaka’s shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You’ll find someone.” This brought Tanaka to actual tears. 

“Noya-san!” He returned the action and put his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. 

“Ryuu!” 

The ashen blond was going to snap. Suga brought an open hand down on the both of the second years’ heads, sending the two to recoil in shock. They looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of their eyes from the pain. 

Suga sucked in a deep breath. “Like I was trying to say, I don’t have a girlfriend!” He said as sternly as he could. “Stop jumping to conclusions!”

Nishinoya winced in pain. “If you don’t have a girlfriend, who else coulda made those?” 

Suga rolled his eyes. Nothing was getting through to them. “I’m telling you! I got bit by-“ 

The sound of a mop hitting the floor made Suga jump. He turned around to see Yachi, who stood in the door frame to the storage room behind him, her jaw agape and her face as pale as if she had seen a ghost. “A vampire. S-Sugawara-san was bitten by a-a vampire!” She ran over to Suga. “G-Garlic, quick! We need garlic to ward them away!” 

Suga was so confused. He couldn’t follow what was happening anymore. The marks were littered everywhere on his neck. How did it look like he got bitten by a vampire? He needed to set everything straight.

He turned to Yachi who was still in a state of panic and put his hands on her shoulders. “Yachi-chan, I’m okay. I wasn’t bit by a vampire!” He had no idea where she would even think of that, Suga was 100% sure that what he had scattered all around his neck weren’t vampire markings. 

Yachi froze. She took the sleeve of her team uniform jacket and wiped the corners of her eyes. “Really...?” 

Suga flashed her a big, genuine smile. “Really.” He said. Yachi started to regain colour back into her face, her cheeks returning to its once rosy colour. She closed her eyes and with her hand over her chest, took a deep breath, then exhaled. 

“Thank goodness.” Her mouth curved into a small smile. “I thought you were going to die!” 

The ashen blond shook his head. “It would take more than a vampire to kill me!” He removed his hands from her shoulders and flexed as hard as he could, earning a small chuckle from the blond in front of him. “Now, it’s time to clean up so let’s do our best.” 

The blonde manager-in-training took a step back and saluted. “Roger!” She grabbed the mop she dropped and sped off to somewhere in the gym. 

Suga pinched his nose bridge to alleviate what he thought was the beginning of a massive headache. He really couldn’t believe what was happening anymore. 

After a moment of defeat from the onslaught of questions and worried underclassmen, Suga sighed and turned to his four other children. “As for you four,” Suga inhaled through his mouth for effect. “Clean up!” He yelled. All chatter in the gymnasium stopped as Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya jumped while it seemed to have no visible effect on Tsukishima. Suga loved the authority he had over them as the vice-captain of the team. “The faster you clean, the faster we can leave!” 

Tanaka was visibly shaking. “Suga-san,” his voice quivered. “You’re scary.” 

“You sound like Daichi-san...” Noya shivered as if he recalled a memory of Daichi yelling at him. 

“On i-it!” Hinata saluted just like Yachi and all of them ran off into the storage room. 

The ashen blond was surprised they compared him to Daichi. No one was scarier than Daichi on the team. It gave him a sense of pride being compared to him. He took up the mop that he originally leaned against the wall and got back to work, not before he made eye contact with a certain brunet from across the gym. Daichi winked, and that was when Suga decided that he was so going to kill him. 

-

“Looks like you had a bit of trouble.” Daichi chuckled as Suga slammed his locker in the club room. There he was, the culprit himself. 

“Not just a bit, Daichi.” He said through his clenched jaw. He took of his jersey and threw it on the ground, pointing furiously to all of the hickeys littered across his pale skin. “Look how many you left on me!”

Daichi smiled as he scanned Suga from head to toe. His gaze made Suga feel as if he were bare. He seemed to be proud of his handiwork. A wave of embarrassment washed over him. “They aren’t that bad.” He made his way towards Suga and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the slightly shorter man closer to him.

“Mind if I made a few more?” His deep voiced bellowed in Suga’s ears. Daichi’s voice had a weird effect on him when they were this close together. His heart paced faster with every beat and his knees felt like they were going to buckle. Suga’s heart melted for him, but he needed to deal with this properly by not giving in. 

Daichi kissed the top of his head in hopes that Suga would give him the “ok”, then moved lower to press a kiss to one of the bruised and tender spots he made the night before. He appreciated the gesture, but he was still going to give Daichi a taste of his own medicine. 

Suga clenched his fist and brought it up into Daichi’s stomach. “Does this give you your answer?”

The brunet doubled over in pain as as he had the wind knocked out of him. “I deserved that.” He said with the last bit of breath he had in his lungs. He tried to laugh it off, but the ashen blond knew that his boyfriend was in pain. He didn’t exactly punch him softly. 

Suga smirked. “You bet you did.” He swung his school bag over his shoulder and made his way toward the door. He turned the knob and without looking back at his boyfriend, he murmured. “At least wait ‘till we get to my house, idiot.” 

As Suga continued to retreat down the stairs, he heard Daichi pick himself up and lock the clubroom door. He grabbed Suga’s hand from behind and quickly matched his pace with his. Daichi intertwined their fingers together, the warmth of his palm in Suga’s own and soft smile graced his face as he squeezed Daichi’s hand back, reaffirming his love for the brunet in a subtle way. The subtle things are what made the both of them the happiest, no need for extravagance. 

“So,” Daichi said, breaking the comfortable silence that hung between them. “What’s this about you having a girlfriend?” Suga chuckled as he caught his boyfriend off guard with a surprise kiss on the cheek. 

“I may not have a girlfriend, but I have do have a boyfriend that I love a lot.” He jokingly nudged Daichi in the shoulder with his own. This time, it was Daichi’s turn to feel embarrassed. 

“I love you too.” 

Together, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, they made their way down the path from their high school, relishing in the the peace and quiet they had during their time alone, without the chaos the rest of the volleyball team came with.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA after 19393388 I tried to write something. I'm really sorry if it's not that great but I really wanted to write about what would happen if some of the Karasuno kids saw that Suga had a hickey on his neck and so I did just that LMAO. I had a lotta fun imagining what they would do! If you leave a kudos or a comment, thank you and I appreciate it! 
> 
> My tumblr: nijiirorhyme.tumblr.com
> 
> UPDATE 2/28/2019: grammar and spelling fixes


End file.
